


Siren Song.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mermaids, Pirate AU!, Siren Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you fall prey to the beautiful predator?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song.

“Upon one summer’s morning, I carefully did stray. Down by the walls of Whopping, where I met a sailor gay”

You looked tasty. Even from afar, the curious creature could tell the captain of such an impressive ship would be delectable.  
And he was hungry.

“My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.”

He leaned back luxuriously on the rock, allowing his beautiful blue tail to catch the light and shine in the sun. His mouth opening as he began to cast his spell.

To his delight, the ship drew closer and closer as he sang on. Only until you were close enough, only a hair’s breath away, peering over the side of the ship was when he could get a proper look at you.  
You were certainly a beautiful human. He had never seen somebody like you before. You were almost too lovely to eat.  
Almost.

“ His hair hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal. My happiness attend him, wherever he may go.”

Haru stretched his body upwards. Keeping his blue eyes on yours. The other curious crew members around you interested him not. He only went for the big catch. Singing out in a sweeter voice, his efforts were soon rewarded with the sight of you descending down the side of your ship, stepping easily beside him on the boulder.  
Looking up at you with a tempting look in his eyes, he smiled gently and reached up to stroke your cheek.

“True love has grafted my heart. Give me my sailor bold.”

You shifted your weight onto your heels and accepted his touch. Haru grinned, he liked to take his time with his prey, make them shiver. Give them some delight in their senses before he took their lives.

Closing the gap between you, lips met lightly and you sank to your knees. The two of you embracing, fingers trailing and teasing along each other’s frame. Mouths strayed away to the crooks and contours of your neck and collarbones. His hands intoxicating you with their fluid touch. Lips moving more frantically against each other in messy, reckless kisses.

“Many a pretty blooming young girl we did behold, reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold.”

He slipped his wet hand down the front of your trousers and began slowly and deliberately stroking your sex. He purred in your ear when you took in a sharp breath and focused your attention to his pert nipples. Pinching and rolling them between your fingers.

Haruka allowed himself to get lost in the sensations you were showering upon him. Cooing, he sped up his touches on your lower half, eager now.

Such a pretty fool. His spell was broken.

You pushed him off, realizing the deadly creature in front of you and grabbed hold of your ladder, racing back to the safety of your ship.

Wasting no time, you yelled at your crew to move on before death fell upon you all. And as quickly as you had appeared, you were gone.

Leaving the beautiful predator to stare after you in a daze.

“ Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be. Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold. ”


End file.
